Memory of StarsPILOT!
by MFogarty
Summary: "Everyone deserves it, regardless if you are to blinded by prejudice to see." Kagome snapped...burst of blinding light from Kikyo's chest...to see a necklace inches from her. It had a round, polished stone on the end, with other beads surrounding it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, now, some of you have been waiting for me to update my other Inuyasha story but this has been bugging me. Forgive me! ****I decided to do the beginning of the series but in a different manner. No added character through...I suppose Kagome is OC. Like stated before, I don't like clingy, weak chicks.(Perhaps a reason i don't like Bella from Twilight, hm?)So, I thought, what if Kagome knew what she was from the beginning and one of her closest friends was a demon as well.**

**NOTE: ****THINK OF THIS STROY AS A PILOT!**

**I wanted to ****keep Inuyasha and Kikyo alive and together. Since this will be taking place before the Panther demons first attack, where he went to retrieve Inuyasa for help but he was frozen to the wall, I decided not to make Sessho not so cold. I also put Rin in there so he would soften because of her.**

** I wanted a demon/miko combination on both sides.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Modern day Tokyo-Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome hummed softly, head swaying slightly to the beat in her head. The broom in her hands was brushed side to side, clearing the pavement of any stray debris. '_Sweeping's always been **fun**. Why gramps had me up at the ass-crack of dawn to do this, it's beyond me._' she frowned at the thought, stopping her movements. Arms folded and braced on the broom tip as her brows knitted in thought. There was a gentle breeze, blowing lose strands of hair and ruffle the priestess pants, of the garb she wore. Unlike most miko's, her hair wasn't pulled into a low ponytail but split into pigtails. From the base of her skull to her shoulders was wrapped in a white cloth. Huffing to long bangs from her face, she looked around the dead shrine and smiled gently. No one was around.

Sundays were usually pretty slow for the Higurashi family. '_And of course, all this work on my birthday._' she mused, shaking her head as she shot a look at her childhood home. They had all been to quick to get her outside that morning. She knew they were planning something, she only turned seventeen once. '_Hehe, strange people I am related to._'

"Kagome!" turning at the call, she faced the small storage shed, seeing her grandfather standing before the door. He was dressed in the same garb she, herself donned, greying hair pulled back in a topknot. He was older, at least forty years on her, and covered in wrinkles. However, for someone as old as he, the man sure had a lot of spunk.

"_Hai sobu _?"standing straight, she gripped her broom correctly.

"Know what today is?" smile on his face, he walked over to the teen with his hands behind his back.

"Erm...Sunday...right?" she frowned in thought before nodding. Yes, indeed it was Sunday.

"_Iie_...well, _hai_ but not what I meant." sweat dropping, he shook his head before whipping a small package out. "Your birthday!" Kagome perked at the pink wrapping and smiled. No doubt something odd inside, as the old man always seemed to find the most extraordinary things. Mummified hand of a water nymph. A **real **rabbits foot. "Go on, open it." he thrust it forward.

"_Hai_." she ripped open the package and then the box. Silence ensued as she stared down at white cushion inside. Atop it sat a barrage of leather, aqua colored, bracelets, all attached at the clasp. Hanging from various spots were little charms, 'The Evil Eye' focused in the middle of a palm. Kagome believed they were called _Hamsa_. The hands were a dark stone, trimmed in white, The eye was navy blue, each with a light blue "iris" and a black "pupil". They were meant to protect someone from bad luck."Oh my." murmuring, she took the bracelet out, bringing the leather straps eye level to see it more clearly. Kagome believed, this might actually be the first gift from the old man that she would actually wear, without provocation from her _haha_.

"It's called _Hamsa_, as I'm sure you remember." he gestured to the charms as she slipped the piece of jewelry on and nodded in the affirmative at his words. "Unlike other sources of good-luck, where good fortune resides in the possession of the object itself, the power of the _Hamsa _Amulet resides in its capacity to ward off the misfortune cast by the Evil Eye. As a young and coming miko, you need all the luck the kami's will allow."

Funny. Who would have thought seventeen year old, high school student Kagome Higurashi was a modern day miko.

"Oh..._sobu _." murmuring softly, she glanced up at the old man and smiled as her arms wrapped his neck. "_Domo_, I Love it."

"_Kagnei, magomusume_" a smile lit his face and she decided she liked the look on him. She would have to do more things to make sure he smiled. He didn't do it nearly enough.

The old man and her mother thought she was blind to the troubles that stressed them. Barely had the money to get by, by the skin of their teeth. It's why Kagome had started taking her priestess' duties so serious at the tender age of eleven. There was money in performing rites, blessings, exercising out 'demons'. Even at her young age. She also used her training the old man put her through to, enter tournaments. Mainly archery and she was the top shot in Japan. She hadn't known there were money in that sort of things. Pleasantly surprised really.

Of course, her family hadn't known what she was doing in her free time. Didn't know about the money saved up. Thought she spent all her time with Ayumi and the girls. '_Soon, I'll give it to **haha**, soon.'_

"Otsana'chan's waiting for us inside, got quite the breakfast set up." wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he gave her a side hug as they moved toward the house.

Closer to the door, the young priestess shot a look over her shoulder. At the old well house and it's lingering feel. There was something odd about it, she always noticed it but it's been more noticeable since she started training and expanding her powers. There was an almost pull toward it, steadily getting stronger as time passed. The real reason she never ventured in, besides being edgy about the pull, her mother and grandfather forbid both children from looking upon it. That was as good a reason as any.

"Come on, Kagome." gramps called out, already inside the house but waiting at the door.

"Coming!" jogging over, she closed the door after sliding in.

"Happy birthday _ane_!" Souta exclaimed, bombarding his sister with a hug.

"_Domo _Souta!" laughing, she hugged him back and spun them around. His feet actually left the ground for a moment.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome." her mother walked over with a warm smile on her face.

"_Domo haha_." they hugged before the birthday girl was ushered to the table, giggling. Set before her was a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and rice. "Yum!" with a grin on her face, she dug in. "_Arigato, haha_!" this time, there was more enthusiasm in her tone. That had been another change since she started training herself, her appetite grew.

"_Kangei_." she chuckled, watching her children engage in a food eating contest. Souta always won but Kagome would always humor him. She loved her brother. The four joked about anything and everything that came to their minds, for the next thirty minutes. Laughter ensured, filling the good size kitchen/dinning room. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi would be coming soon, to whisk Kagome away for a couple hours and birthday lunch. They would make sure was back for dinner, for the surprise birthday party.

**_Knock-knock!_**

"I'll get it!" Kagome sang, pushing herself up. Moving around the kitchen gracefully, she entered the living room, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She already knew who was at the door.

"_Ohayo_, Kagome-chan." was thrown out, as soon as she opened the door. Then she was glomped by a very excited wavy haired Ayumi Ito.

"Ayumi-chan!" and she glomped back, excited to see the girl. After a moment, they finally parted, giggling like schoolgirls-no pun intended. "Come in, come in." stepping aside, Ayumi entered and closed the door behind her. "How was the walk over?"

"Fine...quiet." she added the lather after a moment, in an almost whisper. Kagome still heard, giggling as she nodded in agreement. They loved their friends, Eri Sato and Yuka Higa, but sometimes they were a bit much. "_Ohayo gazaimasu_, Higurashi-san." she bowed as Mrs. Higurashi entered the room.

"Please Aymui-chan, I've told you before, call me Otsana." she clicked a tongue to the back of her teeth, making Kagome grin in amusement.

Ayumi give a sheepish laugh. "_Hai _Higu-er,Otsana-san."

"We'll be in my room, _haha_! Please send the girls up when they get here. _Domo_!" grabbing Ayumi's hand, they darted up the stairs. Otsana chuckled, shaking her head and went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess from breakfast.

"Oh, thank the kami's I am the first one!" barely in the room and door closed, Ayumi let free a sigh as she unfastened a pair of earrings. There was a sudden gust of wind in the room and before the young miko's eyes, her friend changed. No longer was the short, soft features and wavy haired girl she had known since they were kids. In her place, was a young-hundred something-beautiful demoness. Curved ears, glistening fangs and claws. Navy blue hair flowed down her back in soft curls and powder blue eyes lit up when she smiled in relief. Shaking her hair out, claws ran through it with ease, eyes closing. Her features were now sharp but elegant and feminine. She also stood over Kagome, hell, even gramps in height.

That's right, one of the closest friends for the miko Kagome was a full blooded demon.

"You're so pretty." Kagome frowned, looking the older girl over. "I wish you didn't have to hide."

"I know." Ayumi smiled sadly, plopping on the bed with grace and looked upon her friend. "You have got to be the only miko that is so friendly with a demon." she chuckled.

"Oh, and that's so different from you being so friendly with a miko?" she shot back, snottily. They glared at one another haltingly, chins raised and lips pursed. Only kept the facade up a moment, before promptly falling into peals of laughter, clutching their stomachs at their absurd situation. It was a stressful day, almost four years ago now, when Kagome found out what her first friend truly was. Ayumi had been truly surprised when Kagome fiercely hugged her, after admitting she had been afraid of losing their friendship. Kagome was truly a miko with a big heart. It was because of the Horse demon that she had learned to train her powers so well. It really brought friendship closer, strangely, when drawing blood in sparing matches.

Or maybe Kagome and Ayumi was an odd couple?

Luckily, Ayumi was allowed to say in her true form for almost an hour, before the pounding footsteps alerted her to the approaching girls. Her defeated sigh let Kagome now. Tossing the earrings to their respective owner, she slid them in place and was, once again, restored to her human glory. "Kagome-chan! Ayumi-chan!" the door burst open and the last two of their group charged in. "Come on, to the mall!" grabbed both girls hands and all four were out the door. Well, only after they made Kagome change into presentable clothes. Why her miko garb was not, beyond her. She could live in the thing, if she didn't have to change clothes for school. There was something homely and...right about the whole red and white garb.

* * *

Iie-no

Hai-yes

Youaki-demon

Reiki- energy

Ja mata ne/Sayoonara- good bye/formal goodbye

Oyasumi/ Oyasumi nasai- good night/formal goodnight

Ohayo/Ohayo gazaimasu- informal hello/formal hello

Kangei-your welcome

Domo/Arigato-causual ty/ polite thank you

Magomusume-granddaughter

Haha-mother

Chichi-father

Sobu/Ojichan-grandpa/someone else's grandpa.

Ototo-little brother

Ane- big sister

Ani-brother


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, pretty momma!" laughter echoed, among the trees, up the shrine steps. Just around the shrine all together. The get-together was successful, all four having the time of their lives and singing, horribly off tune American songs. As earlier sang. Everything Kagome wanted or even second looked at was bought for her by the three. Well, expect one thing. She quickly learned to not voice or second look. The one thing she did buy herself, there was no way she was letting the girls get. A new bow. The one she had been using as of late, gramps had gotten her, had a crack from the last tournament. It was time for a new one and when she saw it, insistently feel in love.

The bow was an impressive sight, half the length of her body, a thick but surprisingly light and strong wood. It was light green with cream trimmings and little carvings of symbols for strength, luck and love in various places. Either tip end was curved, a piece of string looped through the holes and pulled tight. The brow grip was wrapped with a white cloth, sharp edges on either side like protecting. She could even use it, if the need to strike someone ever came. The girls argued about the arrows, for ten minutes with Kagome, until she finally caved. Now she had a matching set of fifty. Good wood, fine and sharp tips with pure white feather fletching.

'_Such a good day._' Kagome chuckled mentally, shaking her head. They were locked, arm-in-arm with each other and rather quickly reached the top of the stairs. "_Domo _guys, I had a lot of fun, today."

"_Kangei_!" the trio shouted in unison and bombarded her with hugs, yet again. Their laughter started anew as they crossed the yard for the house. It was late evening, all the lights inside were off but Kagome didn't notice. Nothing really seemed amidst to her miko senses. Plus, Ayumi hadn't let on something was wrong. Opening the backdoor, they stepped inside the kitchen and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" the kitchen was full of people, friends and family.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with wide eyes and an 'o' shaped mouth. Then she laughed, face and eyes lighting up at the large cake and small stack of presents on the table.

"Happy Birthday Kagome-chan/Kagome/ane-chan!" came the multiple calls.

"_Arigato _everyone!"

"Cut the cake!" one of her male relatives hooted from the back. She agreed, hand thrusting into the air in excitement. She was quickly followed by more shouts of the same words from others.

* * *

The party was coming to an end, most of her friends and family having left already. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were the only ones still at the house. The four friends were in the backyard, three targets for Kagome's archery lining the forest line. Said miko stood a good fifty feet back, new bow in hand and her friends flanking her on both side. Breath baited, an arm raised to make the bow level and another reached back to an arrow. Notching it, she noticed with satisfaction the string was tight, fresh.

'_Hit the mark!_' focusing, her tongue peeked out from the corner of her mouth. Pulling back the string, she released it. The string snapped back in place, the thin wood flew through the air before hitting dead center in the middle target with a _thurft_. Bullseye eye. '_HELL YAH!_'

"Wow, go, Kagome-chan!" Ayumi cheered from her right. Eri and Yuka was on her left.

Kagome straightened, letting her arms fall to her side and turn to face the trio. "Kagome-chan?" Eri bit her lip, causing the girl cock a brow. "Hojo-kun asked about you, again." the miko bit back the irrate sigh, knowing where this was going. Why were they talking about him on her birthday? She already had to turn down his advancements at the party, wasn't that enough. Why Eri and Yuka couldn't understand she didn't like him was beyond her. Why couldn't Hojo tell? The boy was dense. "Are you sure you don't want to give him a chance?"

"I'm positive, Eri-chan." she murmured, loud enough where they could hear her. Her gaze flickered to Ayumi's both rolling their eyes. She wanted a happy ending like her friend, who had been courting for the fifteen years by her soon to be mate. They were madly in love, at least that was what the horse demon said. "So...you and Yuka can totally have him." their squeals made Kagome chuckle.

"Eri, Yuka? You're mothers are here!" Otsana called out from the house.

"_Arigato _Higurashi-san!" they called back then turned to the other two with friends. "Guess we have to leave." Eri frowned.

"Aw." Yuka whined.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kagome laughed, hugging them one after another.

"Yah, yah." they waved her off and started for the stairs. "_Ja mata ne, _Ayumi-chan, Kagome-chan!"

"_Ja mata ne_!" they called back, waving.

Silence settled over the last two group members, just staring at the targets before them, seemingly in thought. "You're getting better." Ayumi cocked her head to the side. And it was true. She remembered when Kagome first started archery and couldn't get even hit in a five foot radius of the targets.

"_Domo_." Kagome smirked, azure eyes glittering. "Had a great teacher." was added, a teasing tone.

Ayumi rolled her eyes, gently pushing the miko's shoulder. "I guess I should get home to." she announced.

"...hai." neither really wanted her to leave but knew they would have to. It was a Sunday and with school the next way, Otsana wouldn't have let her stay. "Alright..._sayoonara_, Ayumi-sama." sometimes it seemed right to just address each other with respect.

"_Sayoonara_, Kagome-sama." both girls grinned then hugged before departing. "See you at school?"

"_Hai_." she watched as Ayumi darted into the surrounding woods, at a speed not possible for humans. Ayumi had always been quick on her feet, something else she was able to help young Kagome with. Not faster then a demon but more so then most humans. Her demonic aura speed away and toward the other side of the town, where her families manner rested.

Kagome had been there a couple times, with Eri and Yuka but they, as in Ayumi's family, didn't know she knew about them. Ayumi had said they knew she was a miko the second they met. They had been wary of her, which she remembered for the first couple years. They had always been distant and cold, not the warm and friendly like they were how Eri and Yuka. It changed over time, seeing just how loving the miko was. Kagome asked Ayumi to not tell them she knew. Not yet.

"Stressful thoughts." muttering to herself, she jogged toward the target to pull free the arrows and replace them in her quiver. Yawning, she looked skyward and smiled at the tinkling stars. They were so beautiful. She just wanted to reach out, try to grab one. Though she knew that wouldn't happen. Ever. But it didn't stop her from wishing all the same. '_Wonder if __**haha**__ will let me sleep outside?_' her hammock was set up, under two massive trees on the shrine but she wasn't diluted. Otsana didn't like letting her on the weekends. She practically had to beg.

"_Ane_! Come inside!" Souta called from the house.

"Coming _ototo_!" turning to the house, the twelve year old was hanging out his window, looking down at his sister. "Go back inside, before you fall out!" she shouted up at him. Rolling his eyes, he did as she asked and slid in, window closing. Shaking her head, she headed for the house but not before looking toward the well house. There seemed to be energy, a lot of it, that flowed from inside that room. The sultra's gramps put up would fail soon. '_Should tell him we need to redo them, less something bad happen._' yes, in the morning, she would tell him.

"Kagome." Otsana was in the kitchen when she entered, placing the last dish away. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"_Domo, haha_." she went right to her mothers open arms for a hug. Nothing like a hug from one's mother. She reveled in the feel. '_The yen...give it to her now._' a voice instructed and Kagome nodded in agreement, mentally. "Hang on _haha_." making a 'stay there' gesture, she darted up the stairs and to her room. Shrugging her bow and arrows to the bed, she dropped to her knees in her closest and pulled out a old cigar box. The one that had belonged to her father years before. Opening the lid, she stared down at the bills and coin covering inside. This would keep the family tied over for quiet some time. Nodding with a determined look, the lid snapped shut and she stood.

Back to the kitchen, she found Otsana sitting at the tea with two cups of tea. Kagome sat across from her and dragging the cup toward her. "What's that?" Otsana eyed the box in her daughters hands. Of course she knew it had belonged to her late husband but not why Kagome had it with her. She kept the thing under lock and key.

"Before I tell you, I want you to understand something." Otsana sat up a little straighter at the girls serious tone. "There is no, I repeat, no way I am taking what's inside back."

Hesitantly, Otsana nodded and took the box when Kagome held it out. Sliding it over to her, she lifted the lid and gasped. Eyes wide, lips parted. "Kagome...I can-" cutting herself off at Kagome's sharp look, she took a deep breathe. "Why?"

"_Sobu _and you have tried, very hard, to hide the problems, _haha_. And it worked, for so long to. Souta and myself were blind. No more. I am perfectly able to work and bring a means to help support this family." she explained very clearly.

"This is why we didn't want to tell you." she murmured.

"Take the money, _haha_. If not, I will start buying the things we need. Either way, it's getting spent." she warned.

"Oh Kagome." Otsana engulfed her daughter in a warm hug, hiding her tears. Of course Kagome knew she was crying, she was as well. She just hugged back, and the two stayed like that for however long it would take to collect themselves.

* * *

Iie-no

Hai-yes

Youaki-demon

Reiki- energy

Ja mata ne/Sayoonara- good bye/formal goodbye

Oyasumi/ Oyasumi nasai- good night/formal goodnight

Ohayo/Ohayo gazaimasu- informal hello/formal hello

Kangei-your welcome

Domo/Arigato-causual ty/ polite thank you

Magomusume-granddaughter

Haha-mother

Chichi-father

Sobu/Ojichan-grandpa/someone else's grandpa.

Ototo-little brother

Ane- big sister

Ani-brother


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp, loud gasp. Blue eyes popping open. Kagome sprang up in bed, hair all around her a mess. Blinking slowly, she looked around the room, unsure of why she was even awake. Something had to happen, a reason for her sudden alertness but nothing stuck out. Frowning, eyes narrowed before flopping back on her bed and let out a sigh. '_What woke me?_' she wondered, bitting on her bottom lip but was only gifted a couple seconds before she felt it. The tingle in her stomach that alerted her to a demon. Not the same as when she knew Ayumi was around. A demon on her family shrine. This was a demon she didn't know, she felt foggy.

Sliding from the bed, she tiptoed to her closet and pulled out her priestess garb and stepped into it. Once she was fully dressed, she grabbed her newly purchased bow and arrow by the dresser. Slinking from the room, quiet as a mouse, she moved down the darkened hall and toward the stairs. The further to the back of the house she went, the stronger the feeling was. Toward the well house. '_Please tell me this don't have anything to do with the well._' came the mental whine.

Easing down the stairs, she entered the kitchen and peered around the room. Nothing out of place/ as quiet as the rest of the house. Moving toward the back door, she peered out the square window, eyes scanned the area but seen nothing once again. Frowning, the door cracked and she slipped outside, securely closing the door behind her. Stopping a couple feet from the house, her eyes closed and she let her senses stretch. To her, it felt like a mist that settled over the land and crawled forth with stealth. Searching every nook and cranny. There was a sudden burst of energy, erupting in a flash to her right and racing straight at her. Quickly.

Eyes flashing open, she shrugged the bow down and notched an arrow. Adopting the correct pose, she waited for the demon signature to get closer. There were flashes of color in the trees, as if something were circling her, trying to freak her out. '_Hold it, hold it._' head tilting slightly and brows knitting, she waited for the perfect timing. When the demon circled around her back and was coming to her front, again, she let lose the arrow. Unlike other times, there was a burst of color. Bright whitish-pink to be exact. She blinked in surprise, mouth adopting an 'o' form at the sight. '_That's...never happened before._' but she soon shook herself out of it as the arrow hit it's target.

There was another burst of color, illuminating something long and thick. There was many legs and the body long and curvy. A centipede demon, Kagome was sure. The body of said demon was a bright greenish-blue, hair like raven thread. It was all temporary, as the embedded arrow started to turn the skin around it an ashen color. It spread like the tide over sand at the beach, swallowing the demons form. Before her eyes, it crumbled to dust and blew away in the wind. Kagome just stood there, slack jawed at the scene.

Had she really seen what she just did?.

"Ok..." brushing the thought off, she lowered her arm and huffed. Hadn't Ayumi told her once that miko's fired arrows with spiritual power? They were able to form barriers and fight with anything really. Holy power can be pushed into anything. It that was true, why hadn't she ever reacted to Ayumi. Did her miko powers not consider the horse demon a threat? Kagome certainly didn't so, perhaps, her powers recognized her friend? '_Something to question sobu about later._' right now, the question was why had the demon attacked now. After so long of...nothing.

Almost as if she knew the answer, she turned toward the well house. The energy from it was at it's highest and she could trace the centipede right to it. "It...it came from the well?" that was odd, right? For a demon to come from a well. Pouting look in place, her eyes narrowed. The sultra's on the well house were ripped, the door opened. Darkness shun from within. Hesitantly, she inched forward and once again drew her bow and arrow. Just in case another demon was waiting inside. Senses misting over the well house, she didn't sense another demon. '_I should really go get sobu_.' even as she thought it, she moved inside.

Head lifting, she sniffed the area, as if it would give her some sort of clue to what was happening. Nothing was there, just stale, old air. In the middle of the room, pass the stairs and platform was a well. Half of it was covered boards, the other half exposed to let air in. Something was calling her toward the well and she felt powerless to stop herself, moving down the steps. As she grew closer to the well, there was a pull. Not from inside her body or even the well...it was like an unseen force was pulling her toward the darkness **inside **the well. '_Oh! This can't be good!_' tensing, she was lifted from the well floor and jerked toward the new destination. The darkness of the well swallowed her, engulfing her small form.

From her stomach, a bright pink light erupted but all she could see was the blackness around her. "What's going on?" then, just like that, the light was gone and she landed, gently, on the well bottom. Legs tucked under her, blue orbs darted around and taking in dirt walls surrounding her. The well walls? '_Ok, what just happened? Did I fall down the well?_' grumbling to herself, she gripped the walls to pull herself up. "Why do all the weird things happen to me?" she muttered, finally glancing up then blinked in surprise. Surprise to see blue skies, bright blue skies. Lips parted, she blinked once, twice then three times...just incase she was seeing things.

Nope, sky still blue.

That was wrong, on so many levels.

"It's official, I'm nutters." huffing, she wondered how to get out of the hole dug for her, before catching sight of some vines. They grew up the well walls and right over the lip. Those would do. She gathered a handful of vines and tugged on them. They didn't snap but strained, just a bit. '_Please don't snap._' sighing at her fate, she began the track up, never happier then at the moment for all of her athletic actives. Rocking climbing, track team at school, survival classes and the like. Things she had enjoyed doing with her father before his death. He wouldn't want her to stop, just cause he wasn't there. Right?

Grunting, she gripped the well edge as she finally reached the top and struggled to pull herself over. The tips of her sandals searched for any grooves in the well walls that could help. Throwing a leg over the lip, she rolled over and onto the grassy plain. Which was weird, considering the well had been inside a building...with wood floors. As she took a look around the area, Kagome was speechless. Grass surrounded her and the well, dead smack in the middle of a clearing, and further off was a lush green forest that surrounded it all. No wooden construction and certainly no pale, yellow house that held her family. "What the hell is going on?" her tone came out in a confused hiss. Nothing made sense. There was no shrine, no sounds of the hustle and bustle of the city that was Tokyo. Nothing.

'_Don't freak out!_' but then, all the confusion and concern she felt was pushed aside. A stronger feeling took charge, something she hadn't felt before. It wasn't the threat like tingle like when she was facing a demon. Nor the pleasant shiver of another miko or priest. It was...just there, calling out to her, to follow it. Before she knew it, her feet were moving on their on accord, carrying her forth. Toward the trees, north, opposite direction of the well. "What is it?" hesitantly, she reached out, mentally, to the string that seemed to flow into her. Strumming it, she was accosted with fear. Loads and loads of fear. Mixed with pain and despair.

Moving down a worn path, it lead the young miko through the forest, only five minutes of sight seeing before coming out on the other side. She was on a hill, not to high but enough to leave a little steep cliff side. From her position, there was what could only be described as a village. There were huts here and there, people mulling about and kids laughing. Taking the same path, she followed it down the side of the hill, the closer to the village the more things she noticed. Kimono's, haori and hakama, topknots, and sandals.

Kagome was so very confused. It was like she stepped back in time, literally. '_But that's impossible, right?_' she blinked, slowly, as if the sight before her would change, shimmer back to what she was use to. Jeans, boots, coats, etc. it never did. Did she, somehow, end up at a festival of some kind? In the middle of somewhere...that the well took her to? Even she thought that was farfetched. "But that has to be it. What else could describe this? Yes, a festival." she told herself with a firm head nod and pulled out some strips of white fabric. Wrapping her hair like normal, she decided she would just get down there and demand a phone, call her mother of grandfather and get the hell out of dodge. '_Everything will go back to normal. I'll continue my training with Ayumi and sobu and entering tournaments to get money._' again, she nodded in affirmative with her thoughts, and started down the hill side.

Toward the village.

However, whatever she told herself she would do was vastly different then what actually happened. There was a feeling of normalcy in the air but as soon as people saw her, tension mounted. They became wary. At least, until they noted her entire self, mainly the priestess garb. The familiar red and white haori and hakama. They started greeting her, happily and warmly. "_Ohayo gazaimasu, _miko-sama_!_" then bow deeply and Kagome felt odd at the gestures. How low they bowed and with such respect they showed. They didn't even know her.

"_Ohayo gazaimasu._" the further into the village, the more nods she received. Looks of adoration. '_Creeping me the hell out._' she mused silently but all thoughts came to a grinding halt. That feeling that drew her toward the village was stronger but commanded her to go further still. Brows furrowing, she pushed on and was soon outside the small cluster of huts. A lone hut sat free of the others, a little bigger and nicely built. She could sense the signature of another miko from here, as well as a hanyou. Their signature lead off to the north. Taking a step closer, almost hesitantly, she could hear crying. A soft sound, alerting her to it being a child, probably female.

Looking back toward the village, no one even seemed perturbed by the sound. They had to hear! Or at least did if they were close enough. No one made a move. Carefully, she followed the sound to round the corner of said hut. Where it was loudest. Behind it, about twenty feet or so, was a small child, female. She was chained up to a pole, shackle around her neck to keep her from escaping. The kimono she wore was dirty, stained with blood and torn in various places. As if sensing her presence, the girl turned to expose a face full of bruises, swollen black eyes and cuts. Matter of fact, it covered most of her exposed skin.

The sight had Kagome's blood boiling. '_How dare someone treat a child like that_!' jaw tightening, she moved closer but the girl scooted back. A whimper left her and the sound broke the miko's heart. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." she cooed softly, squatting to be eye level the child. "My name's Kagome...can you tell me your name?" she just stared, bottom lip trembling. "Can you tell me how you came here?" she tried instead but still, no answer. Her lips pursed then glanced around. There was a couple child's kimono's hanging on a line not to far, as well as white haori's. Like the one she wore. Was the one that did this to the child a...miko?

Eyes snapping back to the girl, her lips thinned. "Who did this to you?" teary brown orbs darted around the open space, as if suspecting her attacker to come back. "Was...was it a miko...like me?" she prayed she was wrong, holy beings were not to cause innocent creatures, like this girl, harm. When she hesitantly nodded, Kagome had to lower her head, so her look of pure anger was not seen. '_Disgusting!_' teeth mashing together, she took a moment to calm herself.

Standing straight, she went to the line and snatched one of the kimono's and a haori and came back. Setting the kimono aside, she flung the haori over the girls shoulder, ignoring her flinch. She would deal with that later. "I'm going to get you out of here, k." turning her focus on the chain, she grabbed a section of it and narrowed her eyes. There was a holy power entwined with it. '_Ok, this shouldn't be to hard. Ayumi showed me how to do this._' swallowing, her eyes closed and she concentrated on the stiff metal in her hands. Her power seeped into it, stretching to fill every nook and cranny until it overcame the first signature. Then her eyes opened and she grabbed the sides of the shackle, on her neck, around the lock and pulled. It shattered under the force, falling to the ground.

Kagome glanced around, making sure no one noticed her before taking the kimono to lay over one arm then sweep the girl from the ground. '_Where to go?_' looking down, she took in the girls dirty and beaten form. '_A quick wash? Hai, that would be good._' nodding to herself, she let her senses stretch to search for water and found one not even a mile away. "Ok, we're going to take you to some water. Clean up, k. Afterward, I'll take you home."

"...Rin." she murmured, so soft Kagome didn't hear her.

"Excuse me?"

"Rin's name is Rin." she repeated, just as soft.

"Oh...Rin...that's a very pretty name." smiling softly, she started to hum softly. It made her chest vibrate gently and lured the child into slumber. A fitful slumber but one none the less.

* * *

Iie-no

Hai-yes

Youaki-demon

Reiki- energy

Ja mata ne/Sayoonara- good bye/formal goodbye

Oyasumi/ Oyasumi nasai- good night/formal goodnight

Ohayo/Ohayo gazaimasu- informal hello/formal hello

Kangei-your welcome

Domo/Arigato-causual ty/ polite thank you

Magomusume-granddaughter

Haha-mother

Chichi-father

Sobu/Ojichan-grandpa/someone else's grandpa.

Ototo-little brother

Ane- big sister

Ani-brother


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome started a small fire, roasting some fish over the flames, smothered in herbs she had come across in the woods. '_Kami, I am so happy for the herb classes. If it wasn't for Ayumi, I'd be screwed here._' she almost wanted to question the horse demon about why she had been so instant. Letting out a breath, she glanced to the sleeping Rin, eyes raking over her sleeping form. She healed what she could, the black eyes would have to go away on their own. Surprisingly, Rin had reacted in a way that Kagome had not expected. She had holy power inside her, it latched onto her own and used it to heal her body better.

Who would have thought, a miko beating another miko.

'_...she just had to know!_' her own aura started crackling around her in anger and she took a deep breath. '_Calm down, clam down!_' mentally berating herself, she brought her knees up and rested both arms on them, crossed. Luckily it was summer, the night cool. Rin had both haori tops, hers and the one she took, for a cover. She had been shivering. The old checkered kimono had been tossed aside, it was torn beyond repair and Kagome didn't think the girl would want a reminder of what happened. Instead she was in a simple brown and green, floral kimono. It left Kagome in a grey under-tank and the hamaka bottoms.

It was about that time, Rin started to stir. A soft moan and turning over. When the child awoke, she was warm and felt clean. Better then she had for a long time. Had what transpired been just a bad dream? Prying an eye open, she glanced around the small clearing, looking for the one thing that would always comfort her. When her eyes landed on the black haired woman she had dreamt help her, she wanted to cry. It wasn't a dream. She really had been taken by that bad hanyou half brother of her guardian. She had been beaten because of the pack she belonged to. Trying to get information she didn't have. She hadn't known she was actually crying, until the woman had her arms wrapped around her.

"Shhhh, it's okay to cry." the elder woman murmured, gathering the sobbing form to her chest. Rin curled into herself, the two haori's draped over small, trembling form. "I'll get you back home." she assured before a horrifying thought came. Was the village she was taken from, her home? Oh kami, that would be horrible. "Rin-chan...the village I found you at...is that your home?" her head whipped side to side, shaking in the negative. Kagome sighed in relief. "Good. There was no way I was letting you go back there."

Silence settled over them, Kagome still holding Rin but the child wasn't crying anymore. She felt secure in the woman's arms, maybe because she took her from those horrible people. She knew she felt safe, like she did with her guardian. "Do you know where your _chichi _or _haha _is?"

"Both are dead." she murmured.

"So...you're by yourself?" Kagome frowned. Oh, that wouldn't do.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama protects Rin." her face lit up, talking about the male.

"I see." Kagome smiled slightly and started running her fingers through Rin's hair. "How did you get captured?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama left Rin with Master Jaken and Ah-un. He didn't want Rin to get hurt when he fought with the hanyou, his half-brother." she explained.

"Hm." at least his intentions were noble. "Well then...let's say we find this Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hai!" a grin split her face and she noticed, it didn't hurt. Frowning a hand lifted to touch her cheek, then slid to her eye. It was a little puffy but besides that, nothing.

"I healed you, stop touching." Kagome scolded gently, pulling her hand from her face. "I did what I can but those black eyes will have to heal on their own." she told the girl and reached toward the side to grab a stick. A small rock formation kept the stick, with a cooked fish on it, off the ground. "Eat." she commanded and Rin didn't have to be told twice. How long had she been without food before now?

"They didn't feed Rin." she muttered, as if knowing what the other was thinking. "Rin was there for a week. The imoto to the miko would sneak Rin things but she couldn't do a lot, lest they start to notice."

Kagome closed her eyes to get a better handle on herself. She wanted to go back and throttle someone that could treat a girl as sweet as Rin so horribly. "Why did they take you?"

"He wants to take over Sesshoumaru-sama's land." his land? Her confusion must have been present, Rin giggled. "Sesshoumaru-sama is lord of the West, daiyoukai."

Kagome racked her brain for the meaning of that word. She had heard Ayumi say it once. Daiyoukai? Daiyoukai? '_Oh! It's a demon, who is stronger then everyone else. Feared. Everything really. So...Rin's lord is a full blooded demon._' that was odd but then again, look who thought it.

"His half brother is a hanyou that resides in that village with his miko mate." Rin added.

'_Miko mate?_' hadn't Ayumi and her grandfather said miko's and demons were like fire and water? Always destructive toward one another. Then again, Kagome couldn't really talk. Ayumi, her best friend, had never made Kagome's reki coil in anger or disgust. Not like that centipede demon. "Ok...that's enough talking. You need to rest, Rin-chan. So sleep and in the morning, we will set off to find your lord."

"..._hai_." she yawned largely, just realizing how tired she was.

As she dozed, Kagome just sat there and thought about everything that happened. She hoped her family wouldn't be to upset with her...or Ayumi. She'd explain when she got home...if she got home. '_How do I get back to the shrine?_' she wondered, glancing about her then at the sleeping girl. Rin had said Sesshoumaru was a lord, of the west. Tokyo was no where in sight and yet, she had to be in Japan. The village she rescued the girl from, all the old fashion clothes and sandals. Talk of demons. Had she really gone back in time. If so, how far? In the morning, she would seek an answer to that from Rin, maybe she would know.

"Oh...what about school?" then she moaned, rolling her head to the side.

*****BREAK*****

Kagome had awoken, much like she had that first night with the demon and well. Suddenly...but this time accompanied by the feeling that someone was watching. She was jerked awake, sitting up suddenly. Also, she wasn't alone, Rin resting against her chest. At some point, Kagome had taken one of the haori's back and it was draped lazily on her shoulder. Also, unlike last time, a demon was hovering over them. '_Wait...what?_' blinking, her head tilting upward to take in the sight of the pale, silver haired male.

A demon she was sure. He stood, maybe, five feet back and was watching both females closely. His hair was much longer then her own, maybe a couple inches shorter then Ayumi's in demon form. Gold eyes glistened in the moonlight, as well as the blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheeks. '_He's quiet beautiful, looking like a noble man._' but she had no doubt he was powerful, his own youaki reiki coiled around her holy one. Before she could do anything, her own lashed out in warning. She felt suffocated, her reiki felt threatened by him. Not to mention the child she was protecting.

He seemed to get the point, stepping back but his eyes narrowed. She did the same, shifting the girl in her arms. His golden eyes flew to Rin, the hard look softening almost insistently. He seemed so concerned, she could feel it in his aura. Was it the lord Rin was talking about? One way to find out. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" his eyes snapped back to her face. "You are Rin-chan's guardian?" after a moment, he gave a stiff nod. Sighing, and glad she didn't have to actually search for him, she managed to stand using one hand as the other clutched at a whimpering Rin. "I healed what I could, the rest will have to do so normally." she explained, gesturing to the girl. She, gently, handed her over to the demon, gazing softly at her and moved a piece of hair from her face. "Ja mata ne, Rin-chan." she whispered softly then looked at the demon, stepping back. She gave a nod and turned to leave the area.

She had a bone to pick with a hanyou and miko. '_...miko._' that reminded her. Stopping, her head turned slightly. "Not sure if you have noticed, but there is a growing power in her. She's a miko in the making and is strong for someone so young. You'll need to get her properly trained, lest she tries to purify someone by accident." leaning over, she grabbed the odd looking bow and arrows the demon just noticed and shouldered them.

They were nothing like what the miko's he saw used.

Another oddity to add to the growing list started in the short time Sesshoumaru came across her. Even her hair was a different style, pulled into the twin tails and half wrapped. She was well trained, as an immediate barrier had shot up in his approach, swallowing both her and his ward. It had retreated, only after his own reiki coaxed it, letting it surround Rin and prove she was his pack. It was impressive, how she reacted to him, curious but not aggressive. Her reiki was more cautious, prodding gently and searching for intentions.

"Please tell Rin-chan I said goodbye." her voice broke into his thoughts, watching as she disappeared into the tree line. Easily, he picked up on her falling footsteps, indicating her running. It was away from them but not in fear. Her scent spoke volumes, she was angry...no, infuriated. And heading toward the village his ward had been held. Well he had been heading and planning to destroy. After getting Rin out.

This could be an interesting turn of events.

* * *

Iie-no

Hai-yes

Youaki-demon

Reiki- energy

Ja mata ne/Sayoonara- good bye/formal goodbye

Oyasumi/ Oyasumi nasai- good night/formal goodnight

Ohayo/Ohayo gazaimasu- informal hello/formal hello

Kangei-your welcome

Domo/Arigato-causual ty/ polite thank you

Magomusume-granddaughter

Haha-mother

Chichi-father

Sobu/Ojichan-grandpa/someone else's grandpa.

Ototo-little brother

Ane- big sister

Ani-brother


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok...this is the last chapter! Tell me what you think and don't hold back! Please! Should I continue this?**

* * *

Kagome had a itch...well, more like a twitch that tended to itch. Whenever something really upset the young woman, her left eye did this convulsing thing. Not noticeable by most. Ayumi was the first to notice, her superior sight caught on to it. Kagome always felt the lax flutter of her lashes. The point of the whole twitch thing, had Ayumi been there, she would know how upset the miko was and she was going to be do something. Perhaps she would eve n help, had she known or seen Rin. Ayumi was many things, if not maternal like her friend. It was about to go down, and by down, it meant the explosive temper of one, Kagome Higurashi.

Human or not, Ayumi was always wary of a pissed of Kagome. For good reason, just ask Rki Mansume.

*****Flashback****

_A eleven year old Eri cried, as a group of boys, roughly the same age, crowded around her. They all laughed, prodding and poked fun at the short haired girl. "You're so ugly, you okaasan tried to make you into a boy!" they laughter grew._

"_Hey!" the group turned to see a upset Ayumi and Yuka but a livid Kagome. "Leave Eri-chan alone!" Kagome demanded, stomping her foot. "You...you...bullies!"_

"_Or what, Higurashi-san?" they sneered._

_Eyes narrowing, Kagome pulled a fist back and let it fly, punching the leader of the boys, in the nose. The crack of his nose was audible to everyone present. "Or I'll break your nose again!" she threatened, waving a fist. The other two were at her sides, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, waiting for the word. They would jump right into it. "Get outta here!" the didn't need to be told twice, running as fast as their feet would carry them._

_Watching them go, Kagome huffed before turning back to Eri. "Are you okay, Eri-san?" her voice was soft and caring now, kneeling by the girls side._

"_**H-h-hai**__." she stuttered. "__**Arigato**__." she then bowed her head_

"_I'm Kagome, those are my friends, Ayumi-chan and Yuka-chan. Wanna be friends with us?" she asked, blinking big innocent eyes at the other girl._

"_Really?" she peeked at her savior and the two girls._

"_**Hai**__!" the trio cheered and all moved to hug the blushing Eri. Her first friends, since moving to the new district._

*****End Flashback*****

And Rki Mansume never bothered little Eri again...but that was beside the point. Right now, she was focusing on what she was going to do to the hanyou and miko, when finding them. It would be devastating she was sure, just like a boy getting your nose broken by a girl. '_Hai...very painful._' eyes narrowed, she pushed herself on and faster. She didn't get far from the village the night before.

In no time, Kagome found herself back at the village entrance, ready to strike. Like a cobra. The atmosphere was much different then before. Cold and distant. When seeing her, the murmurs began, some even glared. She supposed her taking the girl had gotten out. The miko and hanyou could be felt in the village and the lathers anger was great. Why did she get such reactions? Because she freed a child? '_Disgusting._' finally stopping in the middle of the village, Kagome took a gander all around before huffing. "Where is your miko?" more murmuring and she quickly grew annoyed.

"I am here." the crowd parted to expose a lone woman. She was a bit older then Kagome herself and looked the part of the traditional miko. Same garb as Kagome herself, long raven hair pulled back with a white ribbon and a bow/arrow set strapped to her back. At her side was the hanyou, amber eyes and silvery-white hair falling down his back with twitching ears atop his head. He wore all red, haori and hakama but barefoot. One could tell he and the demon lord were related but just barely. Kagome assumed the hanyou looked more like his mother.

"You're the wench that took the girl." the hanyou growled, cracking his knuckles.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, a growl deep in her throat and jabbed a finger at him. "We have nothing to discuss, I am here for the miko."

"What do ya mean we ain't got nothing to discuss!" he took a step toward her, in a threatening manner.

'_If someone tries to threaten you, not always in words, you have to let them know you are not scared and are stronger. Even if you are not._' Ayumi's words rang in Kagome's head, at one of the meetings that had together. Who knew Kagome would benefit from a demon teaching her so much? '_Kiss the girl when I get home!_' without further ado, gathered her reiki to one focus point, she let it out once. Like a whip. The hanyou stepped back at the display, clearly sensing her raw power. She may even be stronger then his mate. "We have _**nothing **_to discuss." she said again, hissing in anger. "I'm sure your _ani_ would like the privilege of dealing with you." before he could even protest, really his face had reddened at that comment, her eyes turned on the older miko. "You are so _pathetic_."

"You can't talk like that to Kikyo!" the hanyou screamed.

"Shut up!" suddenly, he was plastered to the side of the tree. Her reiki having thrown him against it. Hard eyes turned on the miko. "How could you hurt a child? As miko's we have a duty, to protect the innocent!" she accused the one known as Kikyo now.

"She is not innocent, in league with a demon." she stated cool, disgust in her tone as well.

Kagome just stood there a moment, stunned and just staring. Had she really just said that? Blue eyes cut to the groaning hanyou then back and furrowed her brows. "So are you."

Kikyo's eyes widened at her reply before narrowing. "Is it not the same."

"..._iie, iie_. It's not. She hasn't given herself to a demon, proclaimed herself a protector of innocent and then hurt those she intended ON HELPING!" this time, her own finger jabbed at the miko across from her. "Do not spurt nonsense when you, yourself are not following your own rules!"

She sputtered in shock and anger but it was the hanyou that reacted. "Shut up wench, you don't talk to Kikyo like that!" the hanyou snarled, leaping from the tree he hit and toward Kagome. His claws were outstretched to attack and a snarl marred his face.. Kagome tensed, preparing for an attack but before the hanyou could get closer, a neon green whip struck his chest. It singed right through the red haori then the white one underneath. The skin blistered at the contact.

All the three turned toward the source, seeing the demon lord. No real emotion on his face but his aura was singed with anger and disgust. Kagome frowned in thought. '_What had Rin-chan called him? Sesshoumaru...right?_'

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Have you no honor?" he questioned, his voice like silk and yet cold. The younger miko couldn't stop the snort. Honor? As if.

"Mind your own damn business, bastard!" Inuyasha growled, hand to his chest.

"That's no way to talk to your _**ani**_."

"You're no _ani_ of mine!"

"Enough!" Kagome interrupted them.

"Yes I must agree." Kikyo leered, bringing her bow up and notching an arrow and firing it at her.

Kagome expertly spun her bow and jerked it toward the right, deflecting the arrow easily. "You are disgusting. A miko-" she scoffed at the mere thought. "And yet you hurt a child, because of who she's associated with." she wouldn't even let the other, older woman, get a word in edge wise. "We are put on earth to preserve life, _**preserve**_," here, the world was stressed. "And bring happiness to man."

"And that is man?" she pointed to Sesshoumaru, look of disdain on her face.

"As much as he is." Kagome nodded toward Inuyasha. "Man is not identified as human, simply a term."

"So...you would assure yourself of the demon's happiness?" her eyes narrowed.

"Everyone deserves it, regardless if you are to blinded by prejudice to see." Kagome snapped but then something odd...well, more odd happened. There was a burst of blinding light from Kikyo's chest, making those around shield their eyes. A snap sounded and when the light finally faded, there was gasp from the older miko. Kagome slowly dropped the arm she had used to shield her face and look at the miko and hanyou. They were both staring at her, well her feet...perhaps the ground? Frowning, she looked down to see a necklace inches from her. It had a round, polished stone on the end, with other beads surrounding it. The stone sung at the younger woman and pulsated from the ground. Head cocking, she squatted and reached for it. As soon as her fingers gazed the smooth surface, sparks shot up her arms. '_Oh!_' blinking at the feeling, it didn't hurt, just an odd feeling. She encased the stone in the palm of her hand.

"Give that back! You can''t take things that don't belong to you!" Inuyasha leapt forward to attack, as Kikyo stood completely still, shocked. Had the jewel, the scared jewel she had been entrusted with, chose another protector?

Kagome's eyes cut to the hanyou then flipped back and narrowly avoiding being hit. Landing in another squat, her eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a thin line. Standing slowly, her hands clenched at her side and she held her head high, proudly. "I did not take it, it came to me." she said each word sharply, only glancing at it once or twice. It did vibrated with a power she had not come across before but also had a warmth. It called out to be protected and cherished, not used and abused for whatever it held inside it.

'_Leave them be_.' the whispered voice from the stone was female. '_They do not deserve a moment of your time._' was added.

'_...but...what about the child?_' poor Rin, what they had done to the child. How was she to forget something as horrible as that?

'_Forget not but what is done, is done. Do not sully yourself by being in their presence. Your paths will cross again, many times in the future._' the stone stated wisely.

"Hm." looking at the stone a long moment, she nodded in agreement to what the voice said. Fingers wrapped the necklace securely, she stuffed it into the haori top and turned away from the miko and hanyou. Not saying a word, she began walking away from them. Where she was going, she hadn't a clue. All she knew, the stone wanted to get away from the pervious protector.

"Where do ya thinkya're going?" the hanyou leapt toward Kagome, claw outstretched. Somehow, he passed Sesshoumaru and grew closer to the younger miko without anyone noticing. However, as he moved in for an attack, a barrier sprang up for protection. The very same as Sesshoumaru had seen earlier. The hanyou collided with it, electricity sparking and throwing him back out. His cry of pain echoed all around the village, leaving those that watched shocked.

Looking over her shoulder at the white haired male, her lip raised in disgust. "Don't attempt to attack me again, hanyou. Next time will have worst consequences." her cool blue eyes glanced to the miko, Kikyo she had been called, and the still shocked look on her face. Kagome shook her head at the duo then left the village this time. Why would she wish to spend time in a place like that?

"Miko." the voice of the demon lord sounded from behind, stopping her trek. Turning to face him, her head cocked slightly in question. "You said my ward would need proper training." eyeing the demon, she nodded in agreement. Little Rin did have some power in that small body. "I would like you to be the one to train her." the miko had already shown she was more then capable of protecting herself and others. Clearly she was not as prejudice as most miko's were. Perhaps her training Rin would make his ward stronger and keep her open mind.

Frowning, Kagome's eyes became droopy as she thought on her options. For some reason, she was sure what he just said was an attempt of him asking her. He probably told people what to do and they jumped to it. '_Go with him._' the stone hummed, growing warm and pulsing from it's place. First thing first, she needed to attempt going home. At least tell her family where she is. "Allow me two days to return home?"

"Hn." his head lowered once then turned to walk away back toward his ward. She would get her two days and he would see if she was worth his time by the end.

* * *

Iie-no

Hai-yes

Youaki-demon

Reiki- energy

Ja mata ne/Sayoonara- good bye/formal goodbye

Oyasumi/ Oyasumi nasai- good night/formal goodnight

Ohayo/Ohayo gazaimasu- informal hello/formal hello

Kangei-your welcome

Domo/Arigato-causual ty/ polite thank you

Magomusume-granddaughter

Haha-mother

Chichi-father

Sobu/Ojichan-grandpa/someone else's grandpa.

Ototo-little brother

Ane- big sister

Ani-brother


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, I need or more importantly, want your opinion on a couple things, before continuing this story. Now, knowing exactly out the play out and teams are going, I will start adding other characters. I was thinking of still having the gang show up, just not sure how. (Ie, Naraku. He is still there because of Kikyo but maybe becomes an alley of Kagome and Sess?) Not to sure about the others; mainly Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

I will still have a main bad guy, you know, when they're not fighting Inu and Kikyo. What do you, my readers think I should do with the rest of the gang? I have also considered bringing Ayumi to the past or even allowing Kagome's family to join her but I think I'll hold off on that. I do have an idea that will allow her family to help in the final fight.

Give me ideas, please! Or...or...want a character in my story? C'mon, ya know ya want to!

Ps. please remember, this won't be posted immedaitely. I have other stories first but i will start writing it and when posted, it will be with this pilot.


	7. Author Note

OK, ok, ok...I know there are lots of people waiting for me to finish my Inuyasha stories(_Inuyasha; Scared Jewel and Company_ and _Memory of Stars._)but I had decided to combine the two stories. This, of course, will change something's and bring Ayumi into the first Inuyasha story. Ipo(also, I am changing her name to Kek't(pronuced Key-kitt), I don't really like Ipo. Don't really know why I stuck with it to begin with.)and Sesshoumaru also meeting will change. They still will and he'll still claim her as his mate and his and Inuyasha's relationship will grow like before. I have an idea in mind, which will cause me to alter the timeline a bit...but oh well.

Kikyo is still alive but she is with Naraku, her mate. She still pinned Inuyasha to the tree, but it was an act of betrayal to be with Naraku. Kagome will not be the spitting item of her and the jewel coming out of her side still happened. I will be using the jewel leaving Kikyo thing from _Memory of Stars_. Rin will already be with Sesshoumaru, softening the big doggy up to the wilds of a human priestess and she will be found, like she was in, again, _Memory of Stars_ but by Ipo(Kek't) to link the two. I think I might leave Shippou with Kagome, like in the anime.

Ok, so now that that is out of the way, I am really sorry this took so long. I've only began re-editing the stories, got about 7 chapters in. I will be posting this new story soon but not taking down the other two yet. I hope you will all enjoy it...and **Angel-Rias**, I have the prefect idea for your character. It might not be exactly what you said in the review...but I think you may like it. Message me what you would like her to look like, please! Thank you all and have a good day!


End file.
